mofertfandomcom_li-20200214-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we are excited to have Mofert Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela :Thank you very Much Angela :) --Ooswesthoesbes 4 nov 2007 08:52 (UTC) li.wikt No problem, happy to help out anywhere and everywhere hehe..--Cometstyles 4 nov 2007 09:46 (UTC) (Toch wel) steunpilaar (toch) weggevallen? We zullen zien hoelang je 't volhoudt (((A))) Bucuresteanca 2 aug 2008 14:14 (UTC) :W8 es ff. BigMan haat de koning (zie de OP van Dimitri (!)), Jamal vindt het niks. Marius en Superandro ook niet. Jij en ik ook niet. Hmmm... waarom zou Dimitri toch wegblijven? :D. Misschien hebben we toch iets bereikt. In ieder geval 1 mission accomplished :). Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:33 (UTC) ::Ach ja, ik ben toch weg. Tis me te saai geworde..:) --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:34 (UTC) :::Weet ik. Ik ook. Maar 't viel gwn op :D. Hij is nu te sgijterig om online te kome. Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:37 (UTC) ::::Haha :D Glukkig toch nog iets goeds terechgekome van onze samewerking :) --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:38 (UTC) :What the heck is going on here ? Whom should I block to prove HRH is not the sole bureaucrat and not a spoiled rich kid living out his dream of being a self-proclaimed King? Maybe I should block HRH to show all of you, how about that? --Lars Washington 17:39, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Do it, I don't think he is the King that we need he does what he wants and if you do something he doesn't like, then you will be blocked, you get a lawsuit or he deletes everything, I thaught this was ment to be a wiki for everyone, but it is a wiki for "HRH's" bootlickers. I haven't expierenced anything of this myself but I see evrything, and I don't like it Patrick McKinley 19:17, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Haha+oneindig :p Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Jamal's reactie was eerst tegen McKinley in maar ik heb m omgepraat :P --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::Haha!! Btw, mss is er over drie maanden niet eens een koning meer :D. En waar is het begonnen? Toen Dimitri boos werd op Marius in januari omdat Marius aan de verkiezingen mee wilde doen :P Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::Ik hoop t echt zó dat Dimitri afgezet wordt. Pas dan zal ik terugkomen in Lovia, nu ben ik een politieke vluchteling. Dimitri = Saddam. --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::::Wees blij. Beter dan een politiek gevangene --> Ik :S Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:46 (UTC) :::::Postief: het is nu makkelijker om niet in een slecht bestuurd land te werken :) --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:47 (UTC) :::::: Positief: THE KING WORDT AFGEZET!!! :P Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:52 (UTC) :::::::Of hij blokt alle Loviane... --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:52 (UTC) ::::::::Hahahahahhahahaha :P Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:53 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb zon gevoel dat zijn reputatie zelfs nog beter is dan de mijne (A) :P Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Vind je 't gek? :P --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:54 (UTC) :::::::::::Iedereen heeft nu zoiets van "I hope I don't get blocked because I say something what the king doesn't like" :P. Of zie Aesopos blunderen dan. Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thou needest to discuss, volges Jamal :P --OWTB 3 aug 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::En ik maar denken dat Jamal van jou was :p. Kga vrete, salut! Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sokpop? Nee nooit geweest. Ik ben nog net niet zo zielig een vertaalmachine voor nederlands te gebruike :P Vraet dich get smakelik, hajje! --OWTB 3 aug 2008 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ich bin zurückgekommen. Ich sehe dass dieser Köning nicht online möchtet kommen. Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nein. Er ist da noch nicht. --OWTB 3 aug 2008 15:21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ik heb een geniaal plan, iets wat ik ook wilde doen met Libertas. Waarom hebben we dát niet gedaan? MSN? Bucurestean 3 aug 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Daar ben ik al.. (op msn) --OWTB 3 aug 2008 15:28 (UTC) Gamm'la koekkoek. Leef je nog? Bucuresteanka 30 aug 2008 16:05 (UTC) Hallo Hoe maak je het ? Lars Washington 1 okt 2008 05:30 (UTC) :Goed, dank je :) --OuWTB 1 okt 2008 16:22 (UTC) Ga je nog iets met Lovia Ovetabia doen? Bucurestean 29 okt 2008 12:46 (UTC) :Geen id. --OuWTB 29 okt 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::Mag ik ook een dorp op je eiland? (Of moet ik wachten??) Bucurestean 29 okt 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::Je moet wachte (6) Kom ef op msn, dan kalle we drover :P --OuWTB 29 okt 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::::OK Bucurestean 29 okt 2008 18:03 (UTC) Oswestry Daag Ooswesthoesbes! Lang neet gespraoke! Ich stuutdje daojuus op ein eBaaj-artikel, det aafkómstig is oet dees Ingelse plaats: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oswestry Ich mós geliek aan dien pseudoniem dinke! Jaomer genóg kós ich neet zoea gaw get vinje euvere etymologie. 't Lik in Sjroeapgoew in 't Verdeildj Keuninkriek (neet te verwarre mit oos eige Meuseshire)! ;) DeSeel (euverlègk) 17 jul 2019 13:53 (UTC) :Och kies dao! :) Es det zoea kort ane grens mit Brits Walelandj ligk, den kan det good Welsj zeen. 't Is toevallig det se dao noe op stuuts, went ich höb saer kort d'n draod weer opgepak. Noedet Wikia verplaats is nao Fandom en 't uterlik kinjerlik en ónhenjig is gewore, höb ich mich trögk verplaats nao Wiktionary: Waordebook (Mofers). Dao is nanneet hieël väöl te zeen, mer 't aanwerk is prezènt :) --OuWTB 23 jul 2019 10:19 (UTC) ::Brits walelandj jao xD Dao gaon ich toevallig in oktoeaber haer. Mer of ich es ich trökkóm de plaatsnaam Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch kan oetspraeke, dao dörf ich neet mien handj veur in ge vuur te staeke. ::Ich höb 't Welsje artikel dreuver gevónje: Croesoswallt Dao is waal eine Welsjen invlood, sjienbaar zeen dao hieël get tale te huuere es dao euver straot löps! ::Danke veure doorverwiezing, ich zal mich Wictionaer 'ns betrachte! --DeSeel (euverlègk) 31 jul 2019 07:17 (UTC) :::Übung macht den Meister zègke ze dan :) :::Dooch det zeker :) --OuWTB 31 jul 2019 08:43 (UTC)